Most swimming pools are provided with circulation systems wherein water is pumped from the pool through a filtering system and then returned to the pool through one or more return lines, often flowing through a boiler or solar heating system prior to the return. Generally, the return lines are directed parallel to the water surface to generate a surface circulation pattern. With the increased popularity of automatic pool cleaners, it has been determined that the cleaning potential is enhanced by directing the water from the return line down the sides of the pool to the floor but, unfortunately, this detracts from the efficiency of surface circulation.
There are available for mounting in the outlet end of a return line various types of nozzles, some of which have directional controls. Such fittings are generally threaded into the return line and, therefore, require that the return line be threaded to receive the fixture. Other fixtures are secured in place by bonding, but they are not readily removable.